


Here On This Chosen Day

by fluffyymoon



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game), Tsukihime (Visual Novel & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon
Summary: And I know this is where we'll stay, happy and free...Even if it's at the end of the world, she'll follow her to those depths. One-shot.
Relationships: Dust of Osiris/Riesbyfe Stridberg
Kudos: 3





	Here On This Chosen Day

"I've taken care of the last few opposers... so that leaves you and me here." A voice echoes quietly from the dead, silent land. The moment that everyone was gone, the future of humanity would arrive. 

A robotic, monotone voice responded, piercing what was thought to be completely dead silence. "Understood. Proceeding with the plan. Hermes!" The gigantic woman's arms rose, motioning to her carrier, the Bird of the Underworld.

The witness calls out, "… Osiris. No, Sionー", and her voice strains slightly. Yelling and fighting one opponent after another had worn down the defense mechanism greatly, and she had little to no energy left, aside from speaking. All her weight reclined on the beaten shield.

Closed eyes squeezed and veins came into view. The fighter flinched before the recorder of humanity.

Motioning Hermes, the woman came closer, and spoke low. "Halting calculationsー I asked you to not refer to me by that name anymore. I may have been called that once, but I abandoned that name long ago." 

The bodyguard's voice cracked, and so did her soul. "I know, but hear me out, please!" As she begged, her body staggered forward with the shield, but a pillar of sand broke her fall. As she was brought back to balance, Osiris turned away. The fallen knight kept a firm face, but her heart was tearing apart and crying, which caused her eyes to glaze over and look away.

"…Very well. Tell me, knight."

Ries looked straight at her, renewed by this sacred chance of redemption. "I wish to follow you to the ends of humanity, instead of giving you my blood." 

This was a fancy way of telling the very person keeping her alive 'don't kill me'. Even if the bodyguard found it selfish, deep down in her heart, she knew one thing: Not even the murderer of the entire earth deserves to be truly alone. Especially if it's the woman she swore to protect until the very end.

Osiris turns to her, an eyebrow raised. "What? You know that I have to use every last drop of blood that humanity has to ensure that Hermes is able to preserve the record of the Earth. You count as well." Unknowingly to Riesbyfe, Eltnam's hand balled into a fist before relaxing, and her pointer finger curled.

The fallen knight clutched the shield’s handle in silence, thinking. She knew what Osiris said was true, yet she didn’t want to accept it. She couldn’t turn against her now; no one would be left in this world but the bird of the underworld, and a lone woman. 

And no one was around to judge the woman who abandoned God.

Riesbyfe looks up with uneasy dignity on her lips, though her eyes were filled with unconditional love and worry. "But… Isn't it better to sleep with someone, rather than alone? It's cold… Eternal sleep is cold.” A pained expression falls onto her face, recalling those three lonesome years, but she continued. “Let me stay with you, then you won't have to feel so lonely after making the record. I don't care if you tell me you aren't Sion, because even under the name of a Dead Apostle, you are still that girl to me."

Osiris sighed, and faced away from her partner… Her voice wavered slightly. "Riesbyfe. You're still very stubborn, you know that...?"

A shaky laugh escaped Riesbyfe. She took a step forward, all the while looking straight at the giant woman. “Yes, I know that…'' Taking a deep breath due to the exhaustion catching up, she continues, “ But let me be the witness to your miracle. I want to stay with you, to the end.” 

Her words held more shape than the sand surrounding them. The sincerity that was shining in her eyes couldn’t be compared to the sun. 

A cold heart felt odd warmth for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I whipped this up in a week thanks to a song, and playing through Riesbyfe and Sion's arcade story again... I recommend listening to Clare Fischer's 'Gaviota' from the album 'Intenso!' to get what I was trying to aim for. It was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> I hope to see you all with other works soon! Please take care, and a Happy Early New Year! 
> 
> Please keep Tsukihime's 20th in your prayers.


End file.
